Darker than Black: Breaking the Mask
by RandomVariety
Summary: When Hei wears it he puts on the identity of death known as The Black Reaper. Without it, he is just a cynical man who lost everything...Only revenge is left in his heart and the path of ruin ahead. Misaki continues to search for Li but will she make it in time to save him? Will Hei learn to love again before its too late? Or will the new menace twist Hei beyond salvation...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

It has been months since the Hell's Gate incident. The city of Tokyo has done well to recuperate from such a traumatising experience. Of course the Public Security Bureau Foreign Affairs Section 4 came up with a convincing story that keeps the civilians' innocence from knowledge of contractors. As far as what the media released to them, there was a really bad oil spill and a bunch of other lies to round it up that the majority completely bought. In terms of the ongoing conflict between contractors and humans, it was still on going and there has been no progress whatsoever. If anything, contractor related crimes have increased and the infamous BK201 was no where to be found.

Does it have something to do with the disappearance of BK201? Could it be that the number one criminal on the blacklist was actually fighting of crime? If that was the case, if he really wanted to make the city of Tokyo a better place, why did he leave? Is he running? Is the syndicate still hunting him down? These were only some of the questions that occupied Misaki Kirihara's mind. In the Hell's Gate incident, it was revealed that the chief of the Public Security Bureau was a member of the syndicate and planned the genocide of of contractors with the help of Pandora. The fact that Pandora is still operating that second and escaped exposure to the public means that the syndicate is still lurking and manipulating in the dark and still substantial power to be able to control the media (media controls the people; control the media, you control the mass). After all the media controls the people. Moral of the story, there are still influential people out there who are a member of the syndicate.

Misaki tried to imagine the burden BK201 took upon himself. He was trying to bring down an organisation that powerful single handedly. There were numerous times where Misaki tried to reach out to him to offer her assistance but every time she didn't even come close to talking to him. He always slips away from her grasps. She wonder whether he thought that she would just be a burden? Or the fact that she's a cop and he sees her as an enemy? I just...want to help. Misaki continued to ponder on her personal questions regarding BK201 ass she watched his star in the night. Not the brightest but it shone sharply and truly. Much like his silent but deadly personality Misaki thought.

She was on a hillside where a lookout is. No one goes there any more because every one knows that the stars are fake. Works well for Misaki as she is not really kind of person who likes crowded places. Perhaps the reason she doesn't want to admit to herself is she doesn't want anyone to find out the way she looks at BK201's star. People can easily get the wrong impression. Also it could be harmful for her career if her boss found out that she was developing an obsession with a contractor, the most wanted of them all at that. "NO! NO! Definitely not obsessed!" Misaki corrected her spontaneous thoughts.

Her work phone rang.

"Chief!" It was Saito. "We got a scene here...You better come"

Misaki quickly packed her equipment and rushed to the crime scene. She ducked under the yellow caution tapes that surround a building and showed her ID to the two policemen standing outside telling to stand back be get on their way.

"Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs Section 4 Kirihara"

"Section 4? That means..." One of the police men said. As far as they know Section 4 was an organisation that specialized in a certain type of crime. Specific details were classified to them.

"Yes. Take me to the crime scene."

The crime scene wasn't as 'messy' as she expected considering it was a contractor related crime scene. "You two can go now we'll take it from here" Misaki ordered the two policemen who escorted her. She moved further into the crime scene taking note of the tipped over file cabinets and a few scattered papers. The thing that caught her eye though was the Ace of Spades playing card half way through the metal casing of a file cabinet. She put on gloves and pulled out the card carefully. It was just an ordinary playing card. There was no way an ordinary playing card can pierce through metal...unless the molecular structure was altered to be stronger...Definitely a contractor's powers were involved. Looking further she found several other cases were a playing card was piercing through something that is structurally stronger. Along the walls, there were marks the seemed to be cause by knives. Different weapon? So there was a fight here. Finally there was a dead man bent over his keyboard.

"The man is Mr. Kato" said Saito who just finished with a phone call. "I just called Matsumoto-san for the ID. He's a writer. Usually writes about current events but apparently has an obsession with the mobs and syndicates running behind the scenes. There were a couple of occasions that his boss turned him down by publishing his stories but that certainly didn't stop him..."

"I'm guessing he found something that got him worked up for an overtime" Misaki noticed walking past the other rooms were fairly untouched. It was safe to assume that everyone else has gone home except from this fellow. "And also this something got himself killed...could it be the syndicate?"

"Quite possibly...I don't see otherwise why BK201 would be here..." Saito noticed that alarmed Kirihara and continued to explain. "The whole building's electrical system is fried! Unfortunately that also killed all the computers and what he was writing didn't save..."

"I to know every place this man slept in the past six months!" Misaki is worked up now that BK201 is involved in the case. "Every person he talked to, every place he went to! I want to know what he found out that got him killed! If we can find that, we'll catch BK201!"

"What about the other contractor he was fighting with?"

"Tell Otsuka to check the archive for similar abilities. Find out why this guy was involved!"

* * *

An hour earlier...

Hei was waiting for that opportunity. The newspaper company closed for the night and all workers went home, except for one man. This was a perfect scenario for him. There will be no witnesses and he doesn't have to worry about innocent people getting harmed, if it came to that. With a little tempering with the electrical system, Hei was able to get pass the security doors and bypass all cameras. The man he was looking for was in his office cursing and scrambling in the dark for a flash light. He was annoyed that the power went out before he could save his work. Hei cared none of that. Mr. Kato found a flash light, turned it on and the first thing he saw was the frightening reaper mask of BK201. The man flailed and screamed but it was no use, the building was empty.

"Are you done Mr. Kato?"

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want with me?!" The stuttering caused by his nervousness.

"I think you know what I want. Try to play games with me, trust that I will kill you... You are not the only source of information..."

"O-Okay...Okay..." Sato slowly moved around his desk then sat down in front of his computer. "W-What would you like to know"

"Everything you know about the syndicate"

"Well-!" Before Mr. Kato could speak further, a card sliced right through his face then pierced the file cabinet behind him. Hei was alerted and drew his knife. There were a couple more cards that flew by, this time it was aimed at him. Hei deflected then dodge the other. Once he caught sight of the enemy, he threw his knife towards him but his knife was deflected by a card. A card as touch as metal? Hei could only conclude that this was a contractor. His enemy obviously got hold of the same information as Hei did that this man got hold of some compromising information regarding the syndicate. Hei's conclusion was this contractor was sent by the syndicate.

"Do you work for the syndicate?"

"Why would I tell you that?...That's bad for business!"

Hei got closer for a close combat fight but the contractor was more than just a card dealer. The contractor returned each of Hei's attacks., blocking and parrying, eventually getting the one feared as the Black Reaper into a head lock. Hei was experienced enough to break out then distanced himself from the contractor. He recognised his mistake for underestimating his opponent, he's never faced anyone who rivalled his combat skills after all. A card followed straight after him though. Giving him no reaction to dodge an injury but he had enough time to shift his body and avoid a fatal blow. He felt the card pierce through his skin like a knife.

He grimaced in pain. "...Who are you...?"

"...There's no reason for me to stay. I have done what I came for..." With a flick of a card the contractor disappeared from his sight. For Hei, it was mission failure. He didn't get the information he wanted and he was beaten by an amateur...Police sirens started arriving in front of the building. Hei was confused, there was no way the police would be notified so early. He made sure Mr. Kato had no chance to call the police unless... There was a phone on the floor where the mysterious contractor disappeared from. A note was stuck on it saying 'RUN! BK201! RUN! HAHA!'...He was completely beaten by an amateur...

The police busted through the front doors downstairs and in won't be long until they reached him. Hei was in no condition to use his metal wire. The card on his shoulder had more than just enhanced molecular structure, it had a tranquillizing poison on it and he was feeling the effects. His muscles were starting to succumb to the tranquillizer and it won't be long before he was completely paralysed on the spot. It wasn't the most comfortable spots to hide especially for a man his size but the ventilation system was his best option.

It was a tight squeeze but the police below didn't notice him. He peaked through the ventilation exit to see what was going on below. The police were doing their job ('contaminating the scene') but what got Hei's attention was seeing Kirihara's subordinate. He recognised him as Saito. The one who always follows Kirihara. Shortly after, Kirihara entered the scene. She took a look a around collecting evidences then barked orders at her subordinate. Saito left the scene to fulfill her request while Kirihara stayed behind for a moment longer. She took one last look at the scene and before leaving, as if something in her felt uneasy, she looking up to the ventilation exit. She wasn't quite sure what made her look that way but she found herself staring at it longer than expected.

All of a sudden a surge of panic shock waved all through out Hei's body. Can she see?...No...She shouldn't be able to see...It's too dark... Part of him wanted to stay hidden. He wasn't sure if Kirihara can be trusted but also his other half was screaming for help. After the Hell's Gate incident, he was naive for thinking that he could run away and have a peaceful life somwhere, away from the Gates, away from the syndicate. It didn't take long before the syndicate caught up to him and Yin. The price he paid? Yin was killed. He came back to put an end to the syndicate once and for all but that proved to be more troublesome than he had imagined. There was a moment there when she was looking through the ventilation exit and looked backed at her eyes, he didn't see traces of malice...there was determination to get the job done...but also worry and a genuine look of concern.

Another argument that might convince Hei to approach her now was that she could help him tracked down the syndicate. But he discarded that away as she was also hunting him down. The decision was made for him when Kirihara left the scene before he could decide anything.

* * *

Kirihara went home that night feeling under-accomplished. It that kind of feeing 'so-close-but-so-far-away'. BK201 was in that very room in the crime scene but instead she only caught up on the aftermath. '...He got away again...' She took a quick shower and before going to bed took out the trash. It was a little past midnight so everyone so her apartment neighbours were all sleeping and the road s were free of cars. She looked up to the stars, the clear night sky and pondered. '...Why is it that the most peaceful part of the day was the darkest part of it?...'

When she turned the corner to go to the back, she saw something that alerted her. There were drops of blood on the ground. She drew her gun and looked around for clues but saw nothing. Cautiously, she followed the blood trail. It led her further down in to the side alley towards where the dumpster was. Her stroll to take out her trash just got more interesting when she found a mask along the trail...It wasn't just a mask...It was a white mask with a purple lightning bolt on it...

"...BK201...?"

In anticipation and fear, she hurried to the end of the trail and found an unconscious dark figure wearing a black trench coat and the black hair that was all too familiar to her. She hurried beside him and lifted up his chin. "...Li-Kun?!"

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

"Chief?...Chief?" Otsuka said multiple times just to get Misaki's attention. It was early in the morning and already her team knew something was wrong...well...at least they figured something was bothering her. She would normally be the first one in and last one out but that day she came in later than usual looking stressed (the not-enough sleep stressed), her forehead showing signs of ageing wrinkles and for the most part she seemed zoned out.

"...huh?...me?" Misaki said innocently. She looked around finding her team looking at her confused.

"Are you OK Chief?" Saito asked a little to eagerly (as always when it comes to Misaki).

"...Uh...yeah...just a little tired is all..." However that is partly true. Misaki did spend half of the night hauling the unconscious body of BK201 into her room doing so while keeping it discreetly and not waking up her neighbours. That alone, carrying a load that probably exceed her physical strengths (luckily though they an elevator at her apartment), taxed half of her strength. The other half was spent on nerves. She had to patch up the bleeding BK201. A task well outside her field of expertise. Conveniently for her, BK201 did a rough job patching up his own wounds that prevented leaks (saved her from mopping up the floor) but that didn't stop bleeding overall. During the session she had noting on her mind but the adrenaline urging her to save his life. Not a thought of bringing him in crossed her mind. She was just concerned from the bottom of her heart that over-minded everything else. She remembered the feeling after finishing the job on BK201. He rested so paecefully on her couch. It was the first time in a long while she saw his face again, without the mask, without his contractor powers... He looked like the innocent and clumsy Li ShenShung that she knew...'That I liked?!...NO!...NO Definitely not...!' she dismissed that thought. More importantly though, the cause of his injuries was from a playing card...

"I checked the archives for matches of contractor's that uses playing cards...well there wasn't a match..." said Otsuka. "I contacted the astronomy as well and asked if there's a contractor star they haven't identified yet...but the number of stars left up there matches the number of active contractors in the archives..."

"So we're not dealing with a contractor?" Misaki replied, puzzled by the situation at hand. "...I just don't see how a normal playing card can pierce through metal..."

"...I was thinking the same thing..." Otsuka continued. " So I looked into more, how someone without a star be a contractor but I hit a brick wall labelled as 'authorized security clearance'...definitely got written all over this..."

"I've got something else boss" It was Kono this time. "I traced the materials the card was made from and where it was manufactured... bad news is the company is closed down...good news...it closed down six months ago, just after the Hell's gate incident. The supply of cards they manufacture and other related items just suddenly stop production...and no one knows why..." he said with a wink.

"All right we'll follow both leads" Misaki announced. "Saito and Kono, go to the warehouse where the cards are manufactured. See what you can find. Otsuka, you're coming with me to Pandora..."

They took the usual route to Pandora...the only difference was there were no security checks that they usually pass through. They just drove into the driveway without any hassles...as much as they wanted to be glad for the convenience, they felt quite the opposite. Otsuka watched in nervousness as Misaki checked her gun and packed a few extra magazines under her belt. "Stay close to me" Misaki said in all seriousness.

"O-Ok..." Otsuka replied. She was usually the one who seats behind the desk, doing all the paper work and what not. Not the kind of agent that goes out on the field. Entering the lab was extremely easy, the door was unlocked. That fact was screaming caution 'Get the F*** out! Now'. "Uh...boss..."

"Something definitely happened here...there must be a clue..." Misaki said without one bit frightened. When they entered, the place stunk of blood and rotten flesh. Otsuka was about to faint until Misaki supported her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Otsuka replied a little-headed. "...I didn't know it could smell that bad..."

"Bear with it... we're getting close..." Misaki said as she led the way also gesturing to a dead body on the side. Otsuka followed wit her gaze to see what was most interesting and found something that relieved all her discomfort. She found a playing stuck right on the poor scientists chest.

The place was still well-lit but getting dimmer. 'The back-up generator is probably drying up...' Misaki noted. They needed to hurry or they will be stuck there in pitch black with the dead bodies. Misaki noticed that the pile of dead bodies were like a trail leading to somewhere. She that maybe something went wrong so they protected the path leading to the door to keep what went wrong in here. Obviously they were unsuccessful and the door was left open by the culprit as he/she exited. Indeed her notion led her to a corridor with only one door and the mass of the dead bodies were most concentrated here. She noted that the dead bodies were also armed. 'That single door must be the place where it all began...'

"...Chief...-"

"I know..."

Otsuka was about to comment that found on every body was a type of playing card; 9 of hearts, ace of spades, etc. The door was busted open and inside was a complete mess. It was thrashed with dead bodies thrown all over the place. There were documents and all sorts of medical equipments were scattered on the ground. "Check the document for anything useful..." Misaki ordered Otsuka who followed right away. There was something else that intrigued Misaki. At the back of the room there was a smashed tube big enough to contain a human being. Judging the surrounding equipments and small puddles left on the floor, the tube contained something liguid...after noticing the oxygen tank nearby, Misaki concluded that they were keeping something alive here.

"Uh...Chief! I think I found something!" Misaki received a brown folder with 'confidential' written across the cover and 'OPERATION: JK000'. Before she could look further the lights continued to dim, some flickered and some completely dead.

"We better get out of here..." said Misaki.

Otsuka volunteered to stay behind that night knowing that Misaki usually stay behind anyway. However Misaki had to decline because there was something else she needed to do...'kind of' important. She promised to Otsuka that she will look into tonight and she need not worry. Disappointment was evident on Otsuka's face so Misaki gave her a task to take her mind off things. "Wait here and get local cleaning businesses who won't ask to many questions to clean up the mess in Pandora. And also wait for Saito and Kono, contact me when they get back".

Misaki read the files while walking up the stairs up to her apartment. The document were separated using paper clips and each pile reported about different stages about JK000's growth from an embryo to a full grown man. There were pictures that demonstrated the progress but what disturbed Misaki was the fact that JK000 was faceless. Even at full growth, the man only had a nose and ears...nothing more. Throughout the whole report, JK000 was labelled 'artificial human'. The purpose of the project was revealed to be a fail-safe and that is to eliminate the loose ends that will trace back to the heads when the syndicate was compromised... That explains why contractor-related crimes have increased...

* * *

Hei felt dizzy, bewildered of his current situation. His sight was still a bit blurry and his body still ached all through out. His memories only served him up until he got out safely from the crime scene and patched himself up...after that...he had no idea why he was lying on someone else's couch with a comfortable pillow under his head with a warm blanket over his body. Although his head and body were not full-functional, he was not mistaken though from the fragrance he smelt coming from the pillow and blanket...it smelt like a girl...Hei tried to get up in panic but his body and shoulder wound paralysed him enough to stop him. 'Dammit! How did it end up like this?!' but more importantly... He wasn't wearing his mask...

A little later the door opened and Hei's mind raced. He looked for his weapon but couldn't find it anywhere. He here the owner enter and close the door behind her. The sounds of her footsteps sounded like someone wearing a mid-low heels shoes... 'Definitely a girl...' Hei panicked, he was in no condition to protect himself. He could here the girl put some stuff down and opened the fridge. The sounds of her footsteps came closer. The next thing Hei knew was there was a hand placed on his forehead not his own.

"You've caught a cold..." The woman said. It was a voice that Hei recognized... She placed an empty glass and a jug water with a couple of tablets on the tea table in front of him. Hei peered through the blanket and watched the woman on the opposite side glaring at him to drink the tablets. Hei used every bit of his strength to sit up right and face the woman who saved his life and quite frankly the woman who controls his life now...that is until he gets his strength back. To emphasize her authority, she placed her gun on the table for him to see. "Don't get the wrong idea..."

The most logical thing for Hei to do was take the tablets ad hope for a speedy recovery. Fighting here would be unwise in his current state...nor did he want to hurt the woman. It was just irrational to hurt someone innocent, someone outside his target zone. While drinking the tablet, Hei noticed that she was reading a confidential folder from Pandora. What the title read, he couldn't quite read it but remembering she was at the scene, it was probably related to the masked man that he faced 'I need to get my hands on that document...'. He stared at her, looking at her sharp brown eyes.

"...Drop the case..."

"Why?"

"...You don't know who you're dealing with..."

"Then tell me exactly who I'm dealing with?! Who is the syndicate?! Who are you people?!"

"...It's better if you just stay out of it..."

"This is my job! To protect this city! I am willing to risk everything"

"...you're not doing a very good job...letting a wanted criminal sleep on your couch for starters..."

"Tch..." She looked back into his eyes. There were no hints of deceit there, no hints of concern either. Just a calculating mind to minimise the damage as much as possible that includes keeping innocent people away...including cops. Perhaps there really is nothing left human about contractors, just a shell of their old self now containing nothing but a killer...but she refused to believe that...she wanted to believe that there was more to BK201 than that and that he has a reason to show for it. At that moment he showed no signs of being 'sentimental' about him. He looked like a robot in a body of a human.

"You'll only get hurt..."

Those next words surprised Misaki. Were those words of concern? She could never tell behind his emotionless tone. Or were those just him telling her that she would only be an inconvenience to him. Above all that would hurt her most as she only wanted to help in the first place. But looking into his eyes, she saw flashes of a human. Regret, sorrow... perhaps he knows what these feelings are. But why only negaitve feelings? If there are those kind of feelings, definitely there will be positive feelings. Perhaps, joy...love? NO!... NO!... Again stop with the fantasies! she told herself.

Hei wasn't quite sure what he meant when he said that. He was thinking perhaps he shouldn't have said it. But part of him remembered losing Yin, the last of the people that he truly cared for die. The feeling was still fresh in his mind and seeing Misaki dive further into this case, he could only see her suffering down the road whether it was herself getting hurt or she will lose people she cared for... A feeling Hei was all to familiar with and he didn't want her to feel the same...was that concern then? Do I care for Kirihara-san? Hei was now confused...No...I can't be...it's just irrational to let innocent people get involved...

Both of them froze in the moment deep in their own thoughts when Misaki's phone rang. She picked it up and Hei roughly figured what was going on judging from her facial expressions as she listened.

"...I have to go!" Misaki said urgently.

"...Don't get involved any further..." Hei warned her as she left without responding. Whether she was listening or not, he didn't know. He could only hope she takes his advice and step away from all of this before something happens...there was it again. The strange feeling of loss and regret...'What am I afraid of?' Hei asked himself. 'Am I scared that she will die?' Hei couldn't find the answer to his questions...

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

"You would think that everyone would know when such a decent company suddenly dies..." Kono commented on the unfortunate fate of the warehouse he and Saito just arrived on. It looked like an abandon warehouse with no attempts of restoration. For some reason the mass just forgot about this company and moved on like it never existed. Now it's sitting there in town, rotting and housing other forgotten stray animals.

"...Well...that's what money and influence can do..." Saito resoponded.

"...Why do I get the feeling though that's not the case here..."

"That's what we're here to find out...let's just hurry up and finish this job so we can report to the chief soon..."

"There you go again... Why not just tell her yo...?"

"What?! Don't be ridicolous! Besides the chief is a business first kind of person... She's rather me do my job than try to flirt with her...and I respect that..."

"...I'm just saying...better hurry up better some 'BK201' beats you to it..."

"There's no way the chief is interested in criminals!"

"...Yeah...I wonder why then she gets so excited whenever the job relates to BK201...?"

"That's just how she is! She enjoys doing her job...man...this place reeks..."

They've strolled into the warehouse noting a few rusted up machinery with the cards and toys laid untouched in their production line, some in mid-production. "Ain't that creepy?!" Kono commented on a doll that only had a body attached. "...reminds me of the horrors movies I watched when I was a kid..." he said as he took pictures of the state the warehouse was left in.

"Whatever happened here...it certainly wasn't business...or personal either...it looks like some psycho's version of having fun..." Saito said when he found a few barrel lined up at the end. When he looked in and shone his torch inside, he found dead bodies... bones of it... it looked like someone came in here, killed everyone then burnt everything in here to cover his tracks. "...so these were the cause of the horrible smell..."

Kono came over and took a few pictures. "Boss is not gonna like that we came up empty..."

"Yeah... let's keep searching..."

"I just wonder...What would someone gain by doing all of this..."

"...It's like I said it's probably a psycho who did this...Who knows what goes through their heads..."

They split in searching the small offices on the side for efficiency. Mostly they contained business papers...production reports...there was even a chart on a white that showed a steady increase in sales over the years. Saito was more interested however on the computers...unfortunately the place was not powered any more. He made a note to take all the hard drives for further inspection but before that he looked around for cameras...yes, there were cameras so there's probably CCTV footage capturing the culprit and if they're lucky, the culprit would be the card-user-contractor and they might even get a good look of him/her. Another thing that caught his attention was a log book that recorded all business transactions... Saito picked it up and quickly skimmed through it. It was upon the last transaction that got his blood boiling...The last transaction they had was to Pandora...so this was connected after all.

"Hey Kono! I got something..."

"Yeah...I also got something...come here..."

Saito hurried over but what he found next horrified him. Kono was restrained by a man wearing a white Michael Jackson suite with the gloves, hat and everything. What was different though was he was wearing a white mask, a blank white mask. He was holding a Joker card under Kono's neck. Then there it was again..."Yeah...I also got something...come here...". There was a doll on the desk that emitted that sound...It sounded exactly like Kono... Upon realization Saito pulled out his gun and pointed it the masked man. "They always come up with new and innovative toys...it never fails to amuse me...hahaha!"

"Let him go!"

"Why? We all know you're not gonna shoot!"

"Saito...just go-!" Kono struggled to talk.

"Sh sh sh... You shouldn't butt in other people's convesation..." the masked man threatened as pressed the card harder against Kono's skin. Blood now dripped down his neck and Saito was beginning to feel restless. He couldn't get a clear shot at the masked as he was using Kono as a shield. The masked man started to shuffle around Saito towards the door while holding Kono as hostage. Saito shuffled opposite the man, not wanting to aggravate the psycho further.

"...What do you want...?"

"What I want...?...I just want to send a message...Tell your beautiful boss, Oh she is pretty! That more people will die if she doesn't stop chasing me...starting with you guys..." the man in the masked pushed Kono unto Saito then locked the door after them. Saito supportive Kono as he then hurried towards the door. He pushed with all his might but there was something heavy blocking the way on the otherside.

"Damn! Hold on Kono! I'll figure out something..." Saito comforted the half dead Kono. In just a short amount of time, a lot of blood has gushed out of his neck. However there was something much more urgent at hand. The smell of reeking gas...then a sudden blow...

* * *

"How are they?!" Misaki rushed to the hospital as fast as she can. There was a gloom bunch of policemen all from their unit in the hallway waiting for the news. Otsuka was among them who drowned her face in her arms. "Otsuka what happened?!"

"...Boss...they..."

"Calm down Otsuka...It's going to be ok...Tell me what happened..."

"...We got reports of an explosion in town...Boss I came as soon as I can...! But..."

Misaki understood the shock and stress Otsuka was experiencing so she just put her arms around her instead of interrogating her more. She felt something touching her abdomen. When she looked down, she saw Otsuka pushing something onto her. "This was found on the scene..." She took it and examined. It was the joker cards, looks ordinary to her eyes but when she flipped it there was a message. Both sickened and angered her. The message simple said. 'Yours Truly! HAHA!' on one and the other contained. 'The next one is on you!'

Everyone was looking at her now. It seemed that everyone saw the message already and were looking at her for the next move. In all honesty Misaki was unsure. Everything still felt unreal to her. She has no idea if her friends are alive or dead and her conscience was tormenting her. He (BK201) warned her about what was coming but she was to stubborn to listen...the reason why?...she forgot...but it was probably a sense of pride...she wanted to catch this criminal to earn his respect and perhaps things would be different between her and him...She looked back the expecting faces of her people but she could only return a bewildered face.

"I...I need time to think..." Misaki dismissed her people calling out on to her. That they needed her leadership now more than ever but she was crushed down to earth...her confidence...her pride...felt nothing more than just dead weight.

She got in her car and wept. It felt like all the burden in the world were put upon her shoulders and at the same time she didn't have any strength to fight. There was no way that she was going to let a psycho like that run around doing he wants without resistance...however the message was clear that if tries tracking the masked man down again...more innocent people will die...either way people will die and all because of the decision she will make. It was a lose-lose situation. whoever this masked man is, he figured out her weakness and attacked it relentlessly...It was almost unfair how helpless Misaki is now...

It wasn't in her character... to come home with a bottle of jack. She made ritual not to drink anything that would ruin her physical health but the her situation bypassed her self vows. What was more was BK201 was nowhere to be sighted in her apartment. The couch he has been sleeping on was neatly tidied with the blanket and pillow folded on top. She quickly rushed to her bedroom then checked under her bed if BK201's weapon and costume was still...well... it was gone...but she didn't care. She was feeling to down to worry about anything else... or maybe she was down because she was expecting to lean on BK201's shoulder... Another naive thought...the guy is a criminal...nothing more... nothing less... She still had somewhat of a self-restrain from opening the Jack Daniels bottle. But she lied to herself that all the worries and pain would disappear with a sip... And perhaps she'll forget BK201 and whatever she felt for him...

* * *

Hei was at the crime scene...overlooking it from a vantage point. The place was closed off with yellow caution tapes. Firemen still lingered and a couple of police cars guided passer by's away on to a detour. What once looked like a warehouse now looked like a mountain of rubbish, only the odd bits of walls were left standing. The place was damp from all the water trying to extinguish the fire and they successfully did however there were still a couple of smokes rising hence why the firemen were on stand by in case happened all of a sudden. He suspected that the place was thoroughly 'contaminated' by the police he just had that hunch there was something else for him. Funny enough, even though he doesn't know the masked man, he could hear him thinking. 'I've got a little something for you...hahaha!'

He dropped in the middle of the crime scene like a feather, barely making any sounds. His dark attire should blend well with the shadows of the night so he should be fairly concealed. The place was just fell short of 'obliteraition'. There was the odd doll's arm or doll's head here and there but for the most part it was blown to bits or burnt beyond recognition.

There was a movement in the corner of his eye. A figure wearing an all white suite and that distinct blank white mask. Was it an illusion? Hei didn't care. He reacted on instincts and threw his knife at him, however the latter proved to be correct. It was just an illusion but his knife caught something in mid-air and pinned it on a brittle piece of wall. It was a couple card...On the back it said. 'It's no fun if I'm the only one excited about this...so here's your motivation...' on the next card it said 'Come and find me!...or people will die...you have 24 hours...hahaha!' Hei burnt the card with his electricity and disappeared in the night with one thing in his mind. "I've got to stop this psycho!...But can I do it alone...? The last time he beat me..." There was one person that came to mind. Someone he could ask help from but he already worked out what happened that night... From that kind of explosion...it's hard to see someone survive that and he imagined Misaki getting some kind of a similar message...He's probably already crushed her...

Hei couldn't imagine an image in his mind were Misaki was sad...crying...destroyed... perhaps he just didn't want to see her that way...He took it upon himself to take this burden alone and not to leave her out of this...she will only get hurt further Hei concluded...

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

Misaki sat in the hospital room that Saito and Kono were held. It was early in the morning...Misaki couldn't bear to drink that Jack afterall...She couldn't sleep instead... it was quiet and there was a soft murmur of nurses and patients talking next door. Perhaps it was just the ordinary daily check up they have to do...or perhaps something more...The way they laugh together were so full of joy and content...like there was no was else they would rather be with in this moment. Saito and Kono were both wrapped up like a mummy...Although the machines says they were still alive and breathing, she couldn't imagine the life they would have outside this hospital. They would both be broken physically and mentally...they would both have to live under care as dead weights... hopeless burdens...their hopes and dreams, the things wanted to achieve in their lives become nothing more than just a fantasy now...Is that a life worth living?

"...I'm sorry..." Misaki couldn't do anything but cry and drown in self pity. There was nothing else to blame but her... She piratically ruined these two innocent people's lives for what...? For her pride? Because she wanted to catch up to BK201 so much that everything else became expendable...even those that were important to her. It was even a stupid trade... she traded a long term friendship for something temporary. BK201 was a contractor...nothing more than a killer and she traded her friends for someone like that...Section 4 were probably wondering why she hasn't shown up to work by now. She could feel her work phone buzzing but she didn't feel like answering... 'I don't deserve to be a police...to protect other people when I can't even protect my own loved ones...'

"Boss...?" it was Otsuka. She just entered the room but decided to remain silent for a few moments...give Misaki a moment of silence for crying. At hopeless times like this when we can't do nothing but cry...and cry. In reality it wasn't going to solve anything but it made is feel better...it was a way of exhausting our overwhelming sorrow and pain. Although it will never fix anything...it was just a temporary solution.

"...Otsuka...I can't...I can't do it any more..."

"...I don't mean to be dictatorial here...It's none of my business but we need you..." Otsuka waited for a moment for her words to sink in...waiting for a response. She avoided hitting her directly criticism on her self pity...not wanting to aggravate the situation more for her but her half hearted attempt got her nowhere. Misaki just sat still. "...We're working on a lead back at HQ...I hope you can and help us soon..."

Misaki waited until after Otsuka had left the room. It was quiet once again...just her sobbing and the hums of the machines...'You don't understand Otsuka...Whatever I do...people are going to die...And I will be responsible...'

* * *

"Tsk!...This is harder than I thought without Yin's surveillance spirit..." Hei was standing atop the tallest building he could find the the city. He had no leads to follow...just a note saying that someone will die that night if he doesn't find the masked man fast enough... He questioned himself why he was even chasing after this guy...because innocent people's life were at stake?...That can't be it...that's irrational. It would do him no good. He needed to get rid of the syndicate so he could go away somewhere peacefully without constantly looking over his shoulders. And to do that he needed to find this masked man...He saw from the folder that Misaki carried last night was from Pandora...and Pandora was under the influence of the syndicate. The masked man was probably a fail safe to cut down all loose ends...in other words he has information installed in him of the names and whereabouts of people who might leak information if was squeezed enough...Yes...That's the reason why I'm hunting this guy...

A little later police sirens screamed across the city. Hei shadowed knowing that this wherever they're going would probably be to a crime scene related to the masked man. Indeed it was related to the masked man and it was much more bold than blowing up an abandoned warehouse. Three people were found hanging over an overpass highway. Of course the police did all the standard protocol, close the area up and come up with a detour for the civilians. Hei took the time while the police were busy doing their thing to investigate the bodies...

"I'm too late..."

All three were somewhat popular either by being one of the richest man in this city or one of the most influential ones. Most faces were mostly advertised in newspapers and what not...and more importantly they were the heads of the syndicate...Hei knew the faces, he just didn't know how to find them Targeting such people will certainly create a buzz Hei thought... and of course the killer would leave a calling card...Each guy was killed the same way...with a playing card. Just what is this guy after...? What could he gain by doing such things...? Hei tried to imagine a logical thinking behind this killing...he'd only attract more attention if he goes big like this... wait...that's it...he's trying to use fear and chaos to rule this city but before he can do so he needs to eliminate competition... such as the syndicate and...BK201...but I thought he was a Pandora creation? Something must have happened...

Just as there was a message to the public... there was also a message left for BK201. Out of nowhere, a card fell right on Hei's hand... Again it bore the same message...

'Find me before I kill again! haha! You have 24 hours! Hurry!'.

And again Hei burnt the card in his frustration. The root s of his anger was unclear to him. Was it because he was outplayed again or perhaps the thought of more innocent people were going to die... either way it doesn't matter really. The past is the past... Nothing can be done about it but the future is different. This one he can do something about it and he only has less than twenty-four hours to do it.

If Hei was going to beat this guy... he needed to know information...how the guy moves, how the guy thinks... I need those documents...

* * *

It was another long day for Misaki...or rather an event-less day... She didn't go to work and she didn't do anything in the hospital either. Saito and Kono remained in a coma. It was only when she couldn't handle her hunger that she decided to go home...otherwise she would have stayed...She came home and forgot that she left the couch exactly the way BK201 did... The reason why...? Because it was probably the last memory she would have of him...? No that's silly...She gave herself a good slap in the then packed it up. After satisfying hunger with a healthy sandwich...it was only a day but it certainly felt longer than that. She felt some of the stress go away and she found her self letting out a much needed sigh of relief..."Perhaps it was when I tidied up where BK201 slept"...Perhaps it was better if I just forget about him completely...that's one less burden...

However she spoke to soon... when she came around the corner, she found the man of her thoughts himself... She should feel alarmed... that look in his eyes were as cold as ever and almost certainly someone with those eyes don't have good intentions. But for some reason she wasn't scared at all...she felt something she hasn't felt in a long time...happy? satisfaction?...certainly however her body didn't react the way her heart wanted her to. She found herself pointing a gun at him in self-defence.

"Where's the documents?"

"I can't tell you that"

"..."

"DON'T MOVE!" Misaki warned after Hei made a slight movement. Hei didn't stop knowing that that was just an empty threat. He reached for the remote then turned the TV on. It was just on time for the news that displayed the scene at the overpass highway. It was of course censored but Misaki got the gist of it. Just as when she thought she all her problems...her conscience and guilt flooded back and she busted into tears. "What's your point! I get it! This is all my fault! Whatever I do people will die...! You don't understand do you...?! How could you?! You don't even have a heart!"

It wasn't characteristic for Hei to feel pain...emotional pain. That felt like a stab right through the heart seeing her cry like that. And what's more...she called him heartless. Comprehending what he felt that instant was beyond him but he putted it aside...for now...

"...I see...so that's how he played you..."

"...What do you mean?!"

"Just give me the documents...or more people will die" Hei pointed at the screen. "I can stop this guy. You don't have to blame yourself for this...Just give me the documents and let me handle it..."

Lies...Lies...Misaki warned herself before she started falling for him again. He just sounded so sincere with words that just made her want to cry on his shoulders...But she reminded herself how this kind of situation usually ended for her...There's was no way she could trust him again...One more chance? Perhaps this time its for real?...Wait I'm just lying to myself again...This is just my emotions clouding my judgement...

"Kirihara-san...please...I need to stop this guy before more people get hurt..."

It was after mentioning her name that shattered her conviction. He sounded like the innocent Li ShenShung she once knew..."I...I turned them in to Section 4...I gave up on the case already...I'm sorry..."

"...Then tell me what you know..."

"...I can't imagine me telling you something you don't already know..."

"...What about Pandora?"

"Pandora's dead...There's nothing left...and the place just ran out of power...I doubt you'll find anything there..."

"...Is the power the only problem?"

Hei's last question sparked something in her. The kind of excitement she hasn't felt about her job in a long time..."You can use your electricity...perhaps we can still access the computers and-...WAIT!" Hei was on his way out the window halfway through Misaki's speech..."I'm Coming with you!"

They used Misaki's car... It was an awkward trip though... Neither of the talked at all... just a few sneaky glances at each other. It was the first time since the Hell's Gate incident when they faced each other not as enemies... but partners? It wasn't quite the right word to describe their relationship... relationship? is there even a relationship?... I mean... they're not even friends... just two people with the same goal... which kinda sounds like a syndicate...but anyway...They busted through some 'Road Closed' signs to get there.

"We have about half an hour before they realised something is wrong..." Misaki said breaking the ice between them. Hei moved swiftly and stealthily. It took Misaki's best efforts just to keep up with him then Hei did something that shocked. He grabbed her hand as they went through the pitch black darkness of the labs. Her heart pounded uncontrollably. She could swear that her heart was going to beat right our of her chest then. It was the first time as well that a guy touched her hand. She was always the meticulous person to have the perfect guy... ironic enough it was a criminal who did it to her first. It was obvious why he did it though...he could see in the dark while she couldn't... and it was more efficient to find the room first and only power that one than try powering the whole place...

Misaki had no idea how far they've walked or where they are in the labs but she knew once they got to their destination. The lights were turned on by BK201's power. They were in the security room with the multiple monitors on one side then a bunch of buttons and equipments that she didn't understand... "Do you know how to-?!...I spoke too soon..." Hei already powered the system up and was already searching through the database. Misaki looked through the shelves and drawers to see if there was a compilation of the 'JK000' project.

"Here!" Misaki placed the tape next to Hei. It was mainly interaction experiments starting from when JK000 had a body of a child. Of course he sounded so innocently and...well...childish. He was usually left in an empty room with a desk, chair, a blank paper and colour pencils. It was a test to see what kind of mentality their artificial human had... to see if they had to program him to be a killer or maybe he was already born a killer... However it was found to be a failure as the kid drew himself playing with other kids... The test was repeated multiple times, at times he was given playing cards, until satisfying results were received...At the end of the clip, the professor had a speech:

"Project JK000 is making an acceptable amount of progress. However his programmed mind seemed to be retaining memories as you have observed from the video... It wasn't until his body was fully that he drew something more aggressive... It appears that organic brain rather than a computer proved to be a problem...it gives him emotions...dreams and the likes... BUt not to worry, we have written a program to override this set backs... we shall be testing after this video and I will report the progress as soon as possible..."

"...That what happened next...?" Misaki looked into the casing for another disk but there was none.

"...Fill in the blanks..." Hei said. "He JK000 had memories he said...and they had troubles erasing them..."

"...It probably had to hurt him each time they try to overwrite his mind..."

"Mostly likely he still remembered all the torture he went through...and got fed up with it...He remembered the procedure of when they were going to torture him... Once he saw the pattern... he went berserk..."

"...That's why there so many scientists in that room..."

"..." Hei felt sympathy for once. He could actually imagine and feel the pain JK000 went through but he remained adamant on what he has to do "...At least we know what he's going to do next..."

"...Well...he's obviously got a mind of a child...so...he would want to get recognition..."

"And he's already set up the stage for that...he's made his name public and he's cleared the way for the throne..." Hei gestured at Misaki for the breaking down of the police force and the wipe out of the syndicate. "What's left now is to show his face..."

"So he's going to the satellite station to broadcast himself!-Where are you going?!" Hei had one foot out the door before Misaki stopped her. "We have to top this! We to do something!"

"...There's no point in fussing over it now...We won't do anything until tomorrow night..."

"...What do you mean..."

"...It's just like how he blackmailed you...It's his way of getting into my head..." Misaki got an idea of what kind of blackmail BK201 recieved. He gave him some sort of a game and if BK201 loses...some one dies. She wondered how does he do it? Staying calm and composed while people were being killed all around him...sure he was a contractor but he was also a human once...surely something like this would awaken something human inside...No matter though, she just felt sorry for herself for being so weak where he stayed strong...and to think she wanted to stand next to him...such folly...

"I can help...I can surround the area with police!" Misaki offered.

"No!...stay out of this...You'll only get hurt..."

"Then why are you doing it?!"

"...Because he can't hurt me...there's no one left alive that I care for..." No matter how sincerely Hei said it...and he knew it was the truth...The last one was Yin and she's dead...but for some reason he felt like he was lying to himself...Misaki was speechless for a second. She never thought such a simple sentence could contain so many emotions...let alone coming from a contractor. Before she knew it Hei turned off the lights and they were at her car.

"Go home Misaki...and stay out of this..."

"WAIT!-" Misaki grabbed his hand before he gets away...again. "It's like what you said...nothing will happen until tomorrow night...so stay at my place in the meantime...Treat it as my apology...for everything..." What am I doing?! Misaki was horrified with herself. Inviting a dangerous man to stay for the night! What kind of thoughts are you thinking?! Are you seriously expecting this to end up in bed?! Don't be ridiculous!...Just dinner...we're just having dinner...That's the LINE!

"I should be thanking you...for saving my life. You had no reason to..." Hei said starting to feel warm inside. A feeling that he forgot existed, something that he remembered from when he was a human. The feeling of just wanting to be by someone's side... and the way Kirihara was blushing put a smile on his face. He knew though that he can't allow himself to fall to deep...so he must decline.

Misaki held his hand firmly while staring somewhere else embarrassed by her sudden proposition. She felt an unexpected pull and before she knew it, she felt his chest on his face and a warm tap on her head. Was it a kiss? Just the thought made her mind jump to conclusions but before she could react, her grip loosened in the warmth of his embrace and he used that chance to slip away. "Wait!" Misaki called out but it was too late. BK201 was already gliding through the sky... There was one more thing she remembered... during their charming moment. He whispered something to her... 'Trust me'

"...Okay...I'll trust you..." Misaki said silently and affectionately as if he was right there next to her. She got in her car still feeling a little crazed from the moment. And could see herself blushing in the mirror but more importantly...she was smiling once again..."NO! NO! It's going to take more than that to fool me again!"

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

It was just like another ordinary business night at Tokyo city. The lights the buildings emitted blended perfectly together to form a striking light display in the background of the main of the night. They are of course the people and sounds of 'busy', occasional car honks and the die hard karaoke-ers, that gave life to it all. Hei watched the city live its life as if nothing has happened the night before. Surely there must be tears and even tantrums for the die-hards but life continued as it was as if those people never ceased to exist. It was a sad notion, that no matter how hard you try in life in the end it all comes back to where it started, to dirt. What was even the point of trying? Knowing that we won't be able to take whatever accomplishments we've done with us to our graves. Why his train of thought started to turn that way? I don't know was Hei's answer. It never occurred to him the kind of legacy he was wanted to leave behind. He was the kind of guy who just wants to fly under the radar and live life peacefully. Why all of a sudden he started thinking about such thoughts? Hei didn't want to admit it but part of him knew that he might not come out of this alive. So what? All of a sudden you've gone all sentimental? Since when did you care about dying? This was part of the deal right? You kill and if you get killed no hard feelings. Or maybe it was he found something to live for...or someone.

However it didn't matter now. The clock was ticking towards midnight. Perhaps the only time of the year where staying up late held any significance as everyone waited in anticipation for the new year. And as always, the mayor will be broadcasting a speech to all stations greeting every one a happy new year. The perfect situation, thought Hei, if this card contractor was going to finally show his face to the public. He hasn't forgotten the blackmail by any means, there will surely be someone who would die somewhere. It was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. It was nearly time as Hei looked at this watch. He was disguised as one of the building's cleaners. He started moving in the direction of the media room and once he got there. He was too late.

The floor inside the room was already painted in blood and the good mayor, a naive one but a good man, was among the victim of the mini-slaughter. However the card contractor was no where to be found. The equipments were still running and the multiple screens displayed what each channel was broadcasting. How can this be? Did I analysed it wrong? The answer was soon revealed to him. The screens went fuzzy for a moment then...the moment of truth. The blank white mask.

"(Buzzer imitation)...Too slow again BK201! HAHA! As promised people will die...But there's a twist! I gave a bomb to someone. At new year's eve it will blow...Good luck! You have one hour!...Oh and Happy New Year to Everyone! HAHAHA!"

It only for a little less than fifteen seconds but it was long enough to enrage the Black Reaper. Hei moved at once. The back of the video was very vague but the night sky was clearly visible. In order to broadcast that video he needed access to satellites. More precisely this news station's satellites. In other words the card contractor was on top of this building and he hacked the satellites to get his little video in the air. As Hei ran past rooms he could hear people talking to phones speaking in an alarm tone. Some even ganged up and tackled someone and accused them for possessing the said and they weren't wrong. The man was equipped with a full body bomb system with the timer ticking down on his chest.

"You bastard you killed us all!" one said. But the man with the bomb didn't say anything. Or he couldn't say anything. He was probably blackmailed to do this or the card contractor would do something horrible to his loved and part of the deal was not a word to anyone. This card contractor has just sent the world in terror. He attacked one of humanities weakness. The nature of blaming others when something goes wrong instead of taking responsibility themselves, helping each other. There was nothing Hei could do to change that nature, but he can stop the bomb.

As fast as he can, he made for the rooftop and spotted his target. The card contractor was standing, in a prideful manner, on the edge looking over the crazed city. Hei could here the panic screams from down there and the multiple police sirens. "Ah! Just the man I wanted to see" said the card contractor. "It's so boring spending New Year's eve by yourself..."

Hei cut straight to the chase. He dashed forward holding his signature knife. The card contractor made an effort of stopping him by throwing a card at him which he dodged easily. But when Hei went for a slash that would have cut his target in two, the card contractor disappeared as if he wasn't there to start off with. Like as illusion. The card contractor flashed to where the card was heading and caught it in mid air.

"What do you think? Nice trick yeah?"

The Black Reaper was having none of that though. His inner beast was awakened by rage and his fighting instincts were heightened by the adrenaline. At that moment there was nothing else on Hei's mind but to kill. There was just himself and his target. Whatever his reasons were entering the fight didn't matter to him. There was nothing else but the intent to kill. Once he wore that mask, he became a killer with nothing but the lust to kill.

Hei was lightfooted so shifting positions halfway through a motion far bread and butter along with his quick first step, he closed the distance between himself and his opponent in a blink of an eye. Even the much relaxed card contractor had to give a moment of astonishment, freezing him for a split second. Looking into the eye of the Black Reaper was like looking into the eyes of a hungry predator, the complete embodiment of death but the card contractor was not fazed. If anything it stimulated him as well. Hei switched his grip on his knife and drove it for a lunge at the card contractor's neck. His attack was matched head on. The card contractor caught it bare handed and the other hand used a card to stab BK201 at the heart. Hei was able to lean in the last second and dodged the killing blow.

Before Hei realised it, the card contractor was holding one of his arms and had a leverage with foothold. Then in one swift motion Hei was flipped on to his back, the skies and lights rolled with his vision. He pulled his arms over his head to support himself for a tumble roll away from his opponent. His right side was starting to feel numb but the good news was he was more cautious now. The blood-lust turned into a more cautious and calculating mentality. Even though it was a fairly even trade, betting on fifty-fifty isn't exactly a winning strategy. To finish up the sequence Hei saw a card land a metre in front of it. Why would did it fall short? The answer was it was a bomb. What confused Hei though it wasn't a lethal bomb. Sure it blew up but at that distance it was more like a distraction than anything.

When the smoke cleared the card contractor was standing on the edge once again. He threw a card towards the next building then took his hat off and took a bow. With a click of his fingers he flashed on to the next building. Hei wasn't ready to give up yet. He followed the card contractor toe to toe and before long he closed the gap to less than a couple of metres. However whenever he got close like that, the card contractor would two cards in opposite directions. Where Hei would decide to go the card contractor would teleport the other way but Hei was physically fit enough with all the stamina in world to catch up. Hei had no idea how long this chase has gone but he knew that he had less than ten minutes before the bombs start to go off.

"Tsk...!" Hei was starting to get worried that he might not make it in time. Fortunately for him the card contractor decided to stop. Whatever the reasons were didn't matter. He had no time to think about that nor would he let the chance to catch him slip. He switched the knife to his left hand for his right arm was all limp and useless from the poison. The card contractor drew one card and matched his every movement, parried, dodged. The sparks coming off whenever their weapons make contact decorated their fight along with the sound effect of the clashing sound of metal on metal. Hei might only have one good arm in his favour but the card contractor wasn't it a better shape either. His left hand was also damaged when he caught Hei's knife earlier.

Somthing dawned in Hei's realisation. The way the streets were formed and the structure of surrounding buildings. Just opposite was the Public Security Bureau Public Affairs Section 4, where Misaki works. It raised questions like; "Why are we here? What is he planning? Could it be that he will blow up this building? Is Kirihara-san at work?! No...She's not... I've convince her to stay away from all of this...but-...could it be that he planned this all along..." The more Hei thought about the situation the more doubt developed and overall slowed him down with his fighting. The card contractor was able to wound his legs but Hei was able to recover and parried the next blow. However the balance has been shifted and the card contractor took full advantage of the momentum.

Hei's watch sent off as an alarm indicating one minute left until mid-night. It made him stop for a hesitated to calculate his chances. On the other hand the card contractor took full advantage and landed a punch. It was an ordinary punch but Hei's body was taxed enough during the fight that it felt like a critical strike. Hei was hurled towards the edge landing on his front. It was when he felt the ground that he felt the rest of his body ache. The adrenaline left him and now he was even struggling to open him eyes. His breathing were desperate gasps and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Across the other building he could see Misaki on the phone barking orders and pointing her finger telling people what to do. 'So she came after all...' Hei wasn't sure why he was feeling sad. He did what he had to do. He warned her and she still chose not to listen to him. Perhaps I should have tried harder? Tie her up or something. Why did I expect her to listen to me? Did I seriously believe that she has fallen for me enough to listen to me?! No matter how Hei tried to deny that, he knew deep down it was the truth. That he started to believe that fantasy...such folly was all he could say to himself.

"She is indeed beautiful. Independent. Capable. I could see why you like her... And yes I was watching when you two went on a little to Pandora... Such a shame. I could have fallen for her if I had a heart..."

Hei's worst fears started to surface. They were getting really close to becoming reality. With whatever drops of strength he had left, Hei [ushed himself up but he was met with a shoe on his back. He crashed back to the ground as if a reality check hit him right in the face. Contractors can't have dreams, they can't wish for a happy ending at the end of the road. It's just death. But what hurt the most was contractors can't love.

"I want you to remember this moment... The moment of your defeat..." The alarm went off on Hei's watch indicating midnight. It was now a new year and the time was up. Left and right explosions started to go off. Multiple locations. The Card Contractor wasn't just planning to defeat BK201, he was also planning to conquer the city of Tokyo with fear and chaos. Hei remained focus on one thing. Misaki. She was looking out the window towards him although she couldn't see him. It was just a feeling that made her look up that way. Hei wished that he could talk to her one last time before-the building blew up. The windows shattered letting out breaths of flames. Before long the building was engulfed in a fiery chasm.

Hei wept. He had never felt so human before. Words can't describe it. Perhaps it was just the sovereign of things. Contractors have no feelings. They can't feel emotions. It was such a folly to even think to love. Then what is this feeling? The answers left Hei as well as his hopes and dreams.

"Now that's what I call fireworks!" The card contractor said before leaving the defeated BK201. He was originally planning on killing the man but he didn't expect for him to fall that hard by just killing a girl in front of him. Bk201 was worth killing, the man that was broken on the ground didn't even resemble the much feared contractor labelled as the Black Reaper.

* * *

Misaki didn't go to work that day honouring the promise she made not to get involved last night. She couldn't sleep last night either. Thoughts of 'what-could-of-been' filled her mind to the point that it was impossible to relax and sleep. Dreams like reciting her marriage vows and cooking meals for him but the one that stuck the most watching the first stars appear on the sky as the sun sets. It was baffling her. The feeling of wanting to feel his companionship more than ever. Nothing explicit. She couldn't get the feeling of his warm lips touch the tip of her head. Is this love? Perhaps it was as for the first time she didn't contradict herself.

It was the news in the background that woe her up from her daydreaming. The reporter sounded frightened as he talked about the situation the city was in along with playing the card contractor's footage. Misaki was torn on the spot. Duty was calling her but her promise was stopping her. There was no way Bk201 could fix this by himself besides he's already got his hands full with the card contractor she thought. It's the least that I can do. That's how a relationship works right? Give and take?

Section 4 wasn't any better than the mass. There people running around everywhere passing on emergency phone calls. It was when they realized that Misaki had entered the room when they all stopped as if the pause button was pressed.

"We need to find this bombs people! Let's move! Get all units out there active or not!" Misaki barked and just like that the frenzy continued.

Otsuka approached her handing out a phone call. On the other side a police officer who has tracked down restraint a man with a bomb and was requesting for the bomb disposal squad. "Got it! I'll send a squad right away!" Misaki handed the phone back to Otsuka who was smiling like it was her last.

"What?..."

"...It's just good to have you back chief!" Otsuka went back to work getting the location of the officer and organized a squad to come right away. Misaki watched her team work but deep down she knew that they were never going to find all the bombs in time. She wasn't panicking however. There was a belief in her that no matter how bad the situation gets, BK201 will find a way. She looked out the window and subconsciously looked to the next building. 'I trust you' she said softly.

"CHIEF!" Was the words Misaki heard next. She saw a couple of officer running towards her with a horrified look on their faces. Behind them was a man who took off his uniform to reveal the bomb he was wearing with two seconds left. Misaki looked into his eyes and saw man crying with sorry all over his eyes.

* * *

As if waking up from a bad dream, Misaki found herself sweating and breathing head was still a bit fuzzy. First all she doesn't remember tucking herself into bed. There were blankets over her and looking at her arms, she was connected to some sort of life supporting equipment. I'm in a hospital? So it wasn't a dream after all. WAIT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! Where the big questions in her head. She remembered the explosion but she couldn't major injuries on herself, just the minor burns here and there. So those two officers protected me after all. Her vision blurred and tears ran down her cheeks. I should have learned. Saito and Kono were the warning, even BK201 warned me! But I just had to do it and get more people killed didn't I?! BK201? What happened to him?!

A nurse came rushing to her side. "Please calm down. You mustn't strain yourself. You've been in a coma for a week. It will take time until you get your strength back"

"...A week?..."

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

After the simultaneous explosions, it was to mistook the city of Tokyo as a war zone. The flood gates of havoc and chaos busted open when the last remaining resistance were taken down which were the police force and BK201. It was interesting to see how when a human being show their true colours when they could sense the end coming. The act of desperation to survive and were willing to do anything, even acts of barbarism for the interest of self preservation. It was those who had loved ones, someone they hold very dear to them that remembered their humanity until the end. It was just a sad thing to see those that deserve to live were the ones that lost their lives that night. The irony of reality. Those who managed to survive, well they would to scavenge for a living. Nature just chose immorality over what's ethical, what's honourable.

A lot of blood was spilt that night. By the looks of it more than a hundred bombs were detonated. From a naked eye, the majestic city of Tokyo lost all its glory and fell into flames. If you asked the raw and innocent opinion of a child, they would say nothing more and nothing less than a city on fire. The remaining police men who were doing their jobs did all they could to protect themselves but the wicked simply just overcame the good and they were beaten to death with bare fists. They were on of the lucky ones considering there were those that burnt alive. There were those destroyed beyond death from seeing their loved ones violated and murdered right in front of their eyes. Once all of the prey were hunted down, it rained. Like it was the epilogue of the story.

Hei was staring blankly at his mask. Although it was dark, the fires all around illuminated his vision enough to see the rain drops fall across his mask's cheeks as if it was crying for him when he could not. There was a hole left in his heart that made it impossible to conjure any emotions. He still had memories though. He remembered every moment with Misaki. He remembered every expression she made and every word she said. 'I fell in love'. And there was every reason to cry but he just couldn't find the right emotions. Why cry for someone who's dead? That's irrational. It's not going to bring her back. Just a waste of energy. He tried to stand up. His arms and legs weren't as numb as before. How has he been lying there? Finding an answer to why he should stand up? And why not just die on the spot? There was nothing left to live for. Not even revenge. When his mind couldn't decide, his body did. Hei didn't care. He stood up, picked up his mask and limped away. Not even looking twice at the burning building where Misaki died.

Disappointment dawned upon Hei when he woke up the next morning. He has been bleeding the whole time and he just hoped that he it lost enough blood to pass away in a forgotten dark alley. However he found himself tucked in a bed. The quality wasn't that great but it was certainly an upgrade from the concrete ground. His wounds were all covered up and he was even changed out of his dirty. bloody outfit. Alarming thoughts rushed to his mind. Certainly whoever the good Samaritan was saw him in his Black Reaper outfit. Hei sat up right and scanned the room. It was a square room. There was a desk, a clothes rack but what made it distinct was the decorations on his blanket, dolls. A kid's room?

The door opened and presumably the rightful owner of the room peaked in. A young girl with big uncertain eyes stared at him. Hei tried his best to look as friendly as possible. Despite his best efforts, it seemed that he spooked the girl away. Hei felt a sting of rejection as he meant no harm. The kid came back shortly with her mother.

"What a relief you're awake" The mother rejoiced. She came over to Hei and placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "It's good that you didn't catch a cold from all the rain last night. You were half dead when my husband found and brought you home last night. I did what I could to patch you up but the rest was up to your will."

That's not true Hei thought. He remembered giving up on life last night. There was no more 'will' left in him but he didn't want to spoil the good mood just returned a smile instead. He also loosened up after being so tense the whole time. They should be aware that he was the Black Reaper after seeing him. But there was no hint of malice in her voice and eyes. Just the pure intention of wanting to help. But why they would help a killer like him mystified him.

"You must be hungry" the mother said. Hei wanted to be polite and be humble by saying no but his empty stomach said otherwise. The mother chuckled and her little girl followed suit. "I've just finished preparing soup downstairs. Could you walk?"

"Uh...Yeah. I should manage" Hei replied politely. He just felt humbled by the hospitality he was shown. There was absolutely no reason why they should be helping him. It was just an act of kindness. He remembered a similar event about a week ago. When Misaki took and look after him when he needed help. The grace shown to him and his gratefulness overwhelmed him.

The girls were waiting at the table when Hei emerged from the stairs. The steam coming from the the soup looked very enticing. Hei noticed there was a man standing by the door with a scary looking shotgun by his side. He wasn't surprised. The situation outside would be very close to one of them pirate towns in movies where basically 'every man for himself'. The shotgun was a precaution in case raiders decided to come. Hei bowed his gratitude to the man of the and the man returned gesture.

"I'm not sure you call it luck that you survived" the man commented. Hei got the message. Perhaps it was better not to live long enough to see the world as it was then. It didn't even resemble the shadow of the glory days.

"Oh don't pay attention to him..." The mother said. "His still a bit salty that his wallet got snatched..."

"Tsk!"

Hei envied the family. How they could still remain happy and optimistic at a time like this.

"Everything happens for a reason and there's a reason why you're still alive" the mother continued. "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past. It's what you do now that counts. The man that you choose to become" The woman looked at him straight in to his eyes. They knew after all. However for the sake of the young innocent one so she weaved around the message. Hei just remained silent as he pondered upon the woman's words. What could I possibly do? I've tried and been defeated twice. And didn't want to think of what he lost, who he lost.

"I'm sure there's a reason why you were given those gifts..." the woman continued to lecture him. Hei wanted to say the truth. That he wasn't that kind of man and even if he tried again, the outcome would be the same. But the amount of faith the woman put on him was humbling to say the least. Even though he might not agree with his powers granted upon him to do something good, he did remember a promise he made to Misaki. That night when he kissed her on the forehead. 'Trust me'. Two words that carried his promise of seeing this through to the end. After finishing the meal Hei nodded his acknowledgement and gratefulness. Upon leaving the house, the man place a hand on his shoulder and said 'Good man'.

How the last couple of hours turned out was a mystery to Hei. Perhaps the woman was right. That there was a reason for everything. Perhaps it was fate that he was saved by that family. To maybe lead him back on to the path when he was lost. It was all speculation but he was about one thing. That he will everything in his strength to keep that promise. Or he will be trying. He couldn't even begin to describe how sorry he felt for himself the way he acted last night. Giving up on life. What would Misaki think? For some reason he felt more determined and confident than ever. Like there he just unlocked a source of strength more powerful than he had ever felt. He was only thinking of one thing, Misaki. Could this be love? Hei found that ironic. How contractors gained all this power but lost the power of love. They lost the power to defy logic, the strongest ability to protect someone.

The sound of gunshots alerted Hei. It came from somewhere nearby. Closer than he had expected when he heard voices talking.

"Just look at yourselves! Do you really take pride in stealing?!"

"It wouldn't be called stealing if you just hand me that suitcase old man!" a chorus of laughter echoed after. It sounded like there were at least five other guys.

"...Bastards..."

"If I were you old I'll hand over the case or you'll love more than just your money!"

"How about you get lost?" Hei said monotnously, surprising the group. It seemed he just came out of nowhere. Of course Hei already calculated the situation before he interfered. There was only one guy with a gun and the rest had knives. Hei used his dashing speed to close in on the guy and disarm his gun. While falling mid-air, Hei kicked it towards the old man. A couple of guys launched themsleves at Hei but compared to his experienced, these amateurs might as be monkeys with sticks. With ease he took down the rest. When he looked over to the old man, Hei was amazed at how calm he looked. It was like looking into the eyes of a veteran soldiers. Hei also noticed the man wasn't alone to start off with. He had a couple of 'guards' who bled to death from knives before Hei got there.

"I haven't seen a man move like that. I could use someone with your skills"

Hei gave him a disinterested and dismissive look. The old man git the gist of it and change his offer. "My name is Naoya Kirihara, division chief of the Japanese Police. Seeing what you did just now it's safe to assume you're not one of them. The resistance is always looking for men like you, if you're interested".

Kirihara? Could it be? Hei's thoughts raced. Hearing that name again got his heart to beat faster.

"...I guess it was nice meeting you" Naoya said disappointed after not hearing a reply. It was such a shame. A talent like that could certainly help the cause but every man had their own right to free choice.

"Wait!" Hei called out.

* * *

"It's been ten hours since the bombings at New Year's Eve" said Naoya. "Since the first crime of this card contractor we've kept an eye on him and realised that something like this was inevitable"

Hei looked at the man intently half paying attention to the story he was telling. What he was expecting were some kind of news about Misaki. It was a foolish hope but he just needed to confirm. No matter what the news will be. And he didn't want to engage by asking either. Chances are this is the kind of dad who's over protective over their daughters, especially when it comes to guys.

"Unfortunately we underestimated of what this guy was capable of and the result was...we tried to save as many lives as we could"

They were walking towards the outskirts of the city where it seemed to be quieter and less populated. The extent of damage the city suffered was worse than Hei imagined. The streets stunk of the dead and the buildings were either blackened from the scorches of fire or just a pile of rabbles by then. They walked around a corner then into the local clinic. Big enough to be called a mini hospital if there was such a thing.

"We tried to accommodate as much injured people as possible but as you can see... there are more bodies than there are beds..." Naoya said gesturing to the patients in the hallways. He also noticed the worried look on Hei's face that wasn't sympathy. "If you're worrying about their security, I've got my men form a perimeter around the area. I've pretty much closed this area of the city off. Nothing comes in or out without me knowing..."

"...I see..."

"This way" Naoya gestured for Hei to enter a room. "I believe you and my daughter have been acquainted..."

"UM!" Hei didn't know what to say.

"I've got eyes everywhere" Naoya winked. "...She's been in a coma for a couple of days now. I tried talking to her but it's working"

Hei wasn't sure to be relieved of horrified. He walked up to her and examined the equipment she was hooked up on. There were minor burns on her skin but no major injuries. The screen on the side indicated she was still breathing but to Hei if she wasn't awake, she might as well be dead. He hesitated for a moment, looked over his shoulder if her father was still there but the man left the room. Closed the door behind him as well. So he wasn't the stereotypical over-protective dad after all Hei thought. He leaned in closer. He wasn't expecting to see her again so he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or horrified but he knew one thing. His heart felt overwhelmed and he couldn't control the tears streaming down. He leaned in closer and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I promise, I will defeat him. Trust me"

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

It's interesting how when people are close to death they start to realise what was most important to them. They spend their whole lives trying to find that answer only to be revealed to them in their last moments. Everyone had or will have this kind of moment no matter much they think they live a perfect life. It is the time where the heart speaks the truth. However that's only the case for those who die afterwards. What about those to escape death's bed? A second chance? Ain't that unfair. Perhaps but it was our job to use the time given to us wisely. Maybe those who live were given a second chance for a reason. Perhaps there was still a mission to accomplish. Either way, we will all end up in dirt and the only thing that will be left behind are our did's. The legacy we leave behind.

The city of Tokyo were ruled by fear and chaos, either you became a dog of the card contractor or you ended up dog food. Sometimes he would have dog fights for sport. At the end of the day, the card contractor is a lone wolf who thought of himself to be the top of the pecking order. Those who didn't accept that tyranny fled to the outer side of the city but each growing day, the card contractor gains more territory and it wouldn't take long he would catch up. It was like he owned those territory. Everyone just knew he was in that part of town and avoided it. To add to his amusement, he dared Naoya Kirihara to come and get him. If not would crucify ten people each day that passes and broadcast it.

"Why can't we just unleash all our big guns on him?! Smoke him out!" a soldier said.

"There are still innocent people in the city" Naoya replied. "Our first priority is the lives of our citizen!"

"Tch! At this rate there won't be anyone left to save!"

"We can't just charge blinly! We know he's got people. This guy is smarter than he looks"

"We're the Japanese police! We've got numbers and better equipped!"

"Don't underestimate the enemy..."

"I've got a wife and a kid dammit! I am not going to wait while knowing their still in there!"

As a father, Naoya understood where the young lieutenant was coming from. Each day it could be them that will be killed. He remembered upon hearing the news that section 4 was bomb. He didn't calculate. He didn't think twice. He send all his men for the rescue because he loved and cared for his daughter, just as he this young man cared for his family. If the situation arose again, Naoya knew that he would do the same. Hei watched the whole meeting unfold up to that point where Naoya was hit right in the spot. Most of this soldiers didn't agree with working with Bk201 but they all knew they stood a better chance with the Black Reaper at their side.

"...I got it..." Naoya said in sympathy. "Tell the men to get ready. We attack at night fall" He didn't just made the decision with sympathy. He was also calculating their best chances of success and that is at night where their night vision equipments and what not would give them the upper hand. The Lieutenants in the room saluted and left. Hei remained however. He knew that he would receive a different set of orders.

"If I could draw his pawns out... Can you take him out?" Naoya asked Hei with an intent look. The old man this was a gamble and was betting everything on the skills of BK201. Hei got more than that from the look of Naoya's eyes. There was also that desperate look on the father's eyes. At the end of the day, the most important was Misaki and he would do anything to give her a better future. Even though Hei is an outsider, he felt the same way about Misaki. And for the first time, he didn't deny it.

"I'll kill him" Hei said coldly. Naoya nodded and moved onto the nurse waiting by the door. Hei heard the conversation about the status of Misaki. She was stable like she has been for the past few days and sadly hasn't shown any signs of waking up any time soon. How long has it been? A week?

"Oh and I've granted you access to the armoury" said Naoya before he left the room. "Take whatever you need"

Hei knew that there was nothing he could find there that would work against the card contractor but he nodded his appreciation anyway. Besides, this is the father of the girl he likes. Got to be polite. Instead he headed for Misaki's room. As he was walking he smiled at himself. That was the first time he was going to kill not for self interest. The machines hooked up to her said the same things. Her heart was beating. Her blood pressure was stable, etc. He sat down on the long couch by the side where he has been sleeping for the past week. Even though he was assigned a room, he just felt more comfortable sleeping there. Beside him on the couch lay his white mask. His identity for as long as he can remember. Death. He stared at it for a long time contemplating what the mask meant for him. The conclusion was he didn't need it any more. He found a new identity. He will be the man whatever Miskai needs him to be.

It was nearing six O'clock on his watch when his one minute alarm went off. 'I need you one last time' Hei thought in his head as if he was talking to his mask. Before he left, he placed a gentle kiss on Misaki's forehead. "I'll see you after this" he whispered.

Minutes later. Misaki rose up sweating and breathing heavily like waking from a bad dream. A nurse rushed in to calm her down. after checking Misaki's physical state to be nomral, the nurse told her to just la for the moment while she calls the doctor. There were a lot of question in Misaki's mind after learning he has been out for a week but there was one particular dream that intrigued her. She remembered she was laying in a room much like the one was she was in and on a bed mch like the one she was on. In her dream she was awake but her eyes were closed and she could hear and feel her surroundings, like being in a room with thin walls. Then she heard Bk201's voice and then a warm spot formed in her forehead. "I'll see you after this" he said.

* * *

Naoya's men were trained in all kinds of condition for being the special forces. They moved swiftly and stealthily through the street. Sweeping every corner and checking every building for survivors. There were three recon teams (teams of five members) doing that. Scouting the terrain ahead and when they find survivors, they stay with them until one of the teams from behind (stationed in an abandoned building) collected them then they would move on to the next building. Occasionally would be muffled gunshot through their earpieces.

"Base. I think we got something!" One the the recon teams reported. Naoya looked at the screen to see what was going on through the camera quipped with each of the soldiers night vision. It was a man that looked like a civilian however his clothes were ragged and stained with blood. His skin was white and he held a really dumb expression on his face with a card sticking into his forehead. His movements were ragged to sum it all up. A zombie. The zombie suddenly jumped at them but the soldier's fire power took him down in due time. After pretty much shredding the zombie as it won't stop moving after one shot. The soldier pulled out the card and showed it to his camera. seven of hearts. "It seems that they're being controlled by this cards"

Right after more gunshots fired form another squad. They encountered the same problem however there were three of them. A soldier took out a zombie's legs still hesitated for it looking like a civilian but the zombie didn't care. It used to remaining limbs (arms) to crawl and take out the soldier. That particular soldier's camera was destroyed in the process and his live feed at the base got cut off with a fuzzy screen. His remaining team took care of the rest and reported they found three different cards from the one before. "It seems that he's using a different card per zombie. Which means he could only control up to fifty-two zombies at a time" the soldier said.

Naoya looked at BK201 who was wearing his signature outfit with the mask. He was frightened and had to remind himself that the Black Reaper was on their side. "It's started... Go do your thing" Hei nodded then slipped into the night. The gunfight continued outside as Naoya watched through the screens. More enemies have appeared and even though they handled each situation, they received casualties at the same time. It was reported that the most efficient way to take out the zombies were to shoot their heads. And also it appeared that the zombies with a higher ranking card appeared to be stronger. So far they haven't encountered a royalty card yet. Naoya could just imagine what kind of monsters they would be.

"Don't engage a royalty" Naoya ordered through the mouthpiece. Each team reported in and started to work their way back when each of them ran into something. One team ran into a kid. He was in the same state as others they encountered, a zombie, but it was just a kid and they couldn't shoot. That was until the kid threw a card. It was just an ordinary card but soldier dodged it and let it pass, just in case. To their surprise three other cards were thrown from different position but towards the same spot. After a chorus of clicking fingers, four zombie kids flashed in the centre of their formation and slaughtered them from the inside. The four Jacks.

Another team encountered a group of women who seemed harmless at first sight however when the threw cards and if it hits a human chest, it turns into a bomb that attaches itself to the chest with three seconds left. It only took one card/bomb to obliterate that squad. Three of the queens purposely threw their cards to the side to gather their prey towards one spot and from there, they just needed one good hit. The Four Queens.

The last team ran into an ambush. Out of nowhere four guys emerged from the shadows and using cards a knives to cut off their guns first. When the soldiers were left with their fists, the rest of the fight wasn't pretty. The Four Kings. Naoya witnessed each incident through the screens. When the four kings finished with their prey, they ended by throwing a card to the cameras as if sending an "I'm coming for you message".

"Form a barricade around this building!" Naoya barked. "Get the trucks with the .50s in position! Snipers in position! I want every man with a gun at their hands!"

Like a drill each men picked up a weapon, put on a vest and went into designated positions. Naoya picked up his good 'ol shotgun then slung a strap of ammunition across his shoulder. "Tsk! This will get ugly..."

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

The night was dark. Hei heard the gunshots and cries of the soldiers below. It sounded like they encountered something nothing short of a monster. Based on the sounds, it was obvious that it was a one sided fight that most likely ended the enemy's way. He heard the reports from his earpiece about each encounter and how these 'zombies' were being controlled by a playing, the higher the rank the tougher the zombie is. It was to think that you were leaving your comrades behind but the best move in that situation was to cut of the snake's head. That was the difference between humans and contractors. Hei just felt the compassion a human would feel when their friends were in danger but he needed to be the Black Reaper one last time. To finish this once an for all.

Hei was making good progress when he encountered an enemy. They have identified where the card contractor was but someone, or something, tracked Hei down first. Friendly? No. Based on what he heard from the reports this one would be a zombie. And judging from the card on its forehead, it was an ace. Three others appeared to his back and sides. If the Jack, Queen and King can only do one of the card contractor's ability? What can the ace do? It didn't matter. Hei would have to overcome them one way or another to get to the card contractor.

One of the Ace stuck a card in a large glass shard on the ground. It bewildered Hei however no time for that, all the Aces jumped at him. Hei was able to slice of the head of one but were grabbed and restrained by the other two. The one who threw the card charged at him head on. With a click of a finger he switched places with the glass shard. Now the shard was heading straight for Hei with the momentum of something a hundred times heavier than it. It would slice Hei in half like knife on butter. Hei realised this at once and only had a couple of seconds to act. He fried the two holding his still with his electricity then used them as shield and and tumbled to the side. The remaining Ace was charging at him now. He threw another card in a direction but Hei has had enough of that. The following action would be to click towards the card. Hei anticipated that action and sliced the arm of before it could click. In one smooth motion, Hei spun then stuck his knife right through the throat. There were two cards left unidentified now, the two jokers.

Speaking of, the card contractor appeared before Hei. After taking a defensive stance he noticed that he was not the card contractor. Just a clone that looked exactly like him and judging from the card it was wearing on its suit like a name tag, it was the joker. Another one apeared behind Hei but the didn't seem like they wanted to fight. However there was a heavy and horrifying aura that these two were releasing that got Hei all tensed up.

"Come. He's Waiting" one said. It wasn't like Hei had a choice. Although they showed no intentions of initiating a fight, their fingers were curled up their sleeves to pull out a card in case Hei tried to escape. As if a warning, loud gunshots were heard from the distance. Sounded like the 50 calibre the police were carrying on top of their armored HUV vans. It was coming from the direction of the head quarters. There was no training or equipment that could prepare a human to defeat monsters, it was only a matter of time before they were wiped out. Hei needed to hurry.

"Hold this" the joker in front of him said holding out a card. Hei followed calmly but just in case, had a hand on his knife. The joker held up his other hand like it was holding on to something then in a blink of an eye, they flashed in to a corridor of a building. The hand the joker held up was now holding on to a card stuck in the wall. Hei was led into a room with a floor to ceiling window that overlooked that city. Of course the card contractor was standing before it and watched it. The two jokers stepped outside as ordered. Beside they had another job.

"It was fun but it's time to move on" said the card contractor. Hei despised that kind of trash talk, treating human lives like it was something to play with then throw away when you're bored with it. "This city was heading for destruction one way or another anyway... the syndicate... the corruption... this city was beyond salvation. It was when I found out what I was made for when I realized how screwed up this world is. I was a killing machine made to kill for those who don't deserve to live. The irony of how the most powerful are those who don't deserve it. The only way this city can change is by bringing it to the ground and build it up again... But for that can there can only be one Alpha... so who's it going to be?!"

Hei removed the earpiece. On the other side he could here the battle cries at head quarters. But to focus on the matter at hand if he wanted to win.

* * *

The bullets flashed through the darkness of the night. It looked cool only it wasn't hitting the targets. It was in between shots that a card sneaked past under a HUV van. A Jack flashed on to the card already wearing the queen's bomb with one second left. The HUV caught aflame, tumbled into the air and crashed on to the side taking out more soldiers with it. There was now an open hole in the defence and Naoya barked orders to focus more attention there. Three more Jack card flew threw the air and was shot down by the sniper from an adjacent building. It appeared that shooting a teleport card kills the user. The other two got through and blew up more of the defences with the queen's bomb.

While still in havoc, the four kings charged through the opening. Some soldiers managed to gather their wits and shoot but it appeared that kings can deflect bullets with their card knives. "FALL BACK! BARRICADE THE DOOR!" Naoya shouted as heard more of his men went down through his earpiece. A couple of queen cards found targets and took out more soldiers on their way in. However those soldiers did the brave thing and turned around. A sacrifice so that their comrades and regroup safely.

"Set up a barricade down the hallway. When that door opens let it all out!" Naoya ordered. "There are four kings and four queens left people! We just need eight good shots! The rest of you scatter. Hide around corners, use the structure of this building to your advantage!"

The sniper packed up his things upon the order to retreat. He shot a grappling hook on to their head quarter building and set up the flying mount to go across. His companion pressed his back next to the door with his gun on to his chest and signalled the sniper to go ahead. The sniper nodded his acknowledgement but when he turned around two kings busted through the door. His companion fired but his arms were deflected and was killed. The sniper pulled out a hand gun instinctively. His arms were chopped off instantaneously then next his neck. With the flying mount, the two Kings found a way behind the lines.

The fighting started downstairs. Naoya could hear through his earpiece. The Kings tanked most of the damage and were taken down but that gave enough time for the Queens to get close and blow a hole. The building shook upon the explosion and many cursed at themselves for being in the situation they were in, a battle against monsters. It was the stairs going up were they focused the remainder of their defences. The power on the place were shut off so the elevator would be useless.

"How many remaining?" Naoya asked.

"Two Queens sir. But it was reported that only two Kings appeared downstairs" The next explosions coming from downstairs and the awkward silence after indicated that the two Queens were taken cared off however no one on their side also survived.

"...They're here..." Everyone in the control room turned around and faced the door. They have stacked desks, chair, etc. in front of the door but it was common knowledge that that wasn't going to stop the Kings from getting in.

There were thuds on the door. Each thud sent shots of fears into the hearts of wavering men. The morale was next to nothing after witnessing all the deaths and hearing the screams of their comrades in the their final moments just brought the spirit crashing down. Naoya noticed the down look on each of his men's faces. It was look of 'just-get-it-over-with-it'. Not exactly the winning attitude but he commended them for their bravery until the end. As anticipated the doors broke free and two Kings appeared dashing across the room at an incredible speed.

Naoya was able to take down one instantly with his devastating shot down but the other got to them by deflected bullet. Although the King got shot at the legs, it was still able to dominate the close combat battle. Gushes of blood sprinkled with each kill and fortunately a soldier managed to get behind the King and blew its brains out from point blank. Ragged breathes of exhaustion filled the down including a deafening silence.

"Let's move..." Naoya said. They moved on to the corridor then all of a sudden a comrade started choking blood at the back of the group. Looking back they saw a card sticking out from his throat. When he fell it was revealed that it was the card contractor who did it. It can't be? That's right, it can't be. It was the joker who looked exactly like the card contractor. Another one walked out from the room they came from. They felt the bloodthirsty aura coming from the two. At that moment fear took over and they all ran for their lives.

"Dammit!" Naoya cursed. "Where'd this two come from?!"

One by one heard his soldiers fall behind him but he dared not look. He didn't want his men to see how afraid he was at then. There were sounds of smashing to his left then one of the joker appeared in front of him. Naoya was collected enough to point and fire his shotgun instead of flailing in fear. It was the best move. He completely blew the head off its shoulders.

"Run Chief!" Naoya heard from behind him. That voice was probably the last of his men. Naoya turned around to fire a round. It hit only the shoulder and didn't stop the joker from decapitating the soldier. He was the only one left now. Naoya ran into the next room but the Joker was fast enough to catch up before he could find a cover. He felt the ripping of his calf muscles as a card pierced through his leg. He tumbled on to his hands but quickly recovered on his backside and tried to shoot but his shotgun was sliced in half before he could. Naoya scrambled backwards for distance but he was only postponing the inevitable. The Joker closed in taking one step at a time then stopped once he towered over the man, to emphasize who the winner of this battle was.

"Any last words? Chief?"

"Yeah... _hasta la vista_ " Naoya threw four pins into the air then revealed the grenade belt that he was wearing.

* * *

"Kirihara-san! You mustn't! You haven't fully recovered yet!" The doctors pleaded Misaki to stop what she was doing. She was preparing to go out there and join the fight. She had already gathered the remaining soldiers at the hospital with a 'don't-argue-attitude'. The soldiers looked like they were forced into doing it. There's nothing to be done when a woman's made up her mind. Just go with it for lesser trouble.

"I am not just gonna sit here while they're fighting out there!" She heard the explosions from the city that boiled her blood. That was only half of the reason why she wanted to go though. The other was that feeling in her heart that Bk201 was also out there fighting the card contractor. From memory, he lost to him. Bk201 was lucky that the card contractor let him live but Misaki was getting the feeling that that won't be the case this time. 'You can't do it alone!' Misaki thought to herself. 'This time trust me'.

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darker than Black.**

The sky was grey and the air was thick with black smoke. The battle outside between the police force and the card contractor's deck left the city of Tokyo struggling for breathe from all the ashes of fire. It was like a black and white scene showing the aftermath of what was a loss to both sides. No one was left to live and those who were lucky still had an intact remains to be buried. The salvaged civilians were evacuated before the police were wiped out. They could only watch from a distance the thick black smoke rise above the buildings after all the explosions and gunfires stopped. The looks on their faces showed the obvious that most likely no one survived the battle however it was far from over and they were clinging to a hope that someone will finally put an end to all of this chaos. Some expected a heavenly being to show up and smite the card contractor. Or something as ridiculous as hoping the card contractor killed himself. They were desperate wishes but even then, none expected a certain masked contractor to put his/her life on the line. Why would they? They're contractors. They only care for themselves.

The fate of the city landed with the result on a fight between two beings, each had they own reasons behind each punch they threw, each scratches and bruises they took. Each side fighting for the future of the future of this city. One side wanted order via chaos and control. The other wanted order via peace and harmony. One side was fighting for himself. Believing that in order for this city to be royalty again, he needed to be the one that ruled. The other was fighting for freedom. And lives ruined and lost during the process. To him no matter how corrupt the world was, there were people that were doing the right thing. No matter how dark the darkness got if there was but a single light remaining, that was still worth protecting.

"Tsk!"The Card Contractor spit out blood. Hei's punches felt heavier and stronger. After all it carried not only his willpower but the future hopes and dreams of the people he cared about, the people of the city that he cared about. The card contractor used up all his deck by summoning his minions and Hei's knife was broken during their brawl. It was left to an all out fist fight until one was beaten to death. Death was the only solution. "Something's different about you?!"

Their close combat battle continued with each side not letting the other gain the moment advantage by carelessly letting a blow through. Both their techniques were evenly matched that it boiled down to a fight of endurance. Endurance however was bounded by physical limitations. Will-power however gives the being to overcome the hurdle of giving up even when the situation deems otherwise. This will take a being beyond what their body knew was their limit.

"I lost to you because I was fighting for myself, for revenge. It just seemed convenient at the time" Hei said. "Now I've got something to fight for. I don't care what it takes as long as the smiles of the people you hurt will return!" In Hei's mind there was a much stronger vow that he made. That he wanted to see Misaki smile again. Whatever it takes. Whether he'll be alive to see it or not. As long as he insured her future even though it may not end up with him. Her happiness is his happiness. Above all , it was the warm feeling he got on his chest whenever he thought of her as the source of his will-power.

"Ahh! I see... Are you telling me the Black Reaper has gone soft?!"

"It's funny isn't it? How contractors gained power but lost the power love"

"If you love trash so much! Then join them in the afterlife!"

The card contractor however was motivated by rage and revenge. His only memories of humans were those the lab that experimented and did nasty things to him. Above all, it was the bitter feeling of revenge that drove him. His anger gave him power but there was a time when he questioned whether it was even worth it. Why did I sought revenge in the first place? NO! It's to clean up the mess of a race called humans of worthless trash like the doctors he remembered. Hei's words echoed in his mind. "You hurt innocent people". It was a necessary sacrifice?! This so that no one has to suffer like I did!

Unlike Hei's, the card contractor's will-power was shaky at best. Even though he was a genetically modified being, his genes were primarily of humans. He's a brain of a human and a heart of a human. A living beating heart in his chest. Unlike his brain, it longer for him to develop emotions or rather it was harder for him since he was hot wired to be a killing machine. His first experience of emotions happened then during their fight. The emotion of guilt. All of a sudden a heavy feeling appeared and he remembered all those that he had killed. His conflicted mind slowed his movements which gave Hei an opening.

Hei drove a punch into the card contractor's abdomen that winded the air out of his opponent. Then he grabbed the card contractor's head with the other hand and with all his remaining strength, unleashed a shock wave of electricity that would have killed an elephant ten times over.

On his last breathe, the card contractor managed to say "why?" before falling to the ground.

"...It's because love is the strongest power" just like he vowed to do. Hei dropped his mask on the ground then stomped on it, breaking it. An indication of abandoning the name Black Reaper, death. Abandoning being a killer. He realized that the powers he got weren't for that reason. It was for protecting the ones he cared for. It was why his Yin and all his friends died because he didn't realize then that to protect someone he cared for, he needed to be willing to risk his life for them. Back then he was still the rational Black Reaper and hesitated when it mattered most. As if the curtains dropped for the final act, the first sun rays escaped the horizon.

There was a beeping sound however that caught Hei's attention. It came from the card contractor's dead body. Looking closer he saw a red light coming from what looked like a remote button inside the card contractor's grasp. Before he knew it, his sense felt like slow motion. There were muted explosion and a wave of engulfing fire surrounded him.

* * *

Misaki arrived at what looked like where the last stand of the police army took place. Dawn was on the horizon and the rays of sunshine that sneaked through shone on the scattered dead bodies surrounding the building. Some were intact, some were blown to bits. It made life difficult for deciding which hand belonged to which body. The front door looked like it was busted open. Judging how the desk, tables and chairs were arranged inside it looked like it was the last line of defence before the enemy got to the core, her father. But the stairs were blown and the elevators were useless, there might still be a chance her father was still alive.

One of her man reported that he found two dead sniper on an adjacent and how there was a flying rope set up to the building. So that's how they got in? Misaki thought as she looked down on the red patch that tainted the bit of ground and wall. Although the body was blown to bits, she couldn't help but feel the sense of loss as she looked. There were grenade pins scattered on the ground that gave her an idea on how things turned our here. Then she saw something shiny in the corner of her eye as the sun rays shone through the window and reflected of the badge on the ground. The badge that her father wore proudly until the very end.

Moments later there was a huge explosion nearby. Everyone stopped to see. A whole building caught in flames then collapsed on itself as series of floors blew up underneath it. Again, there was no confirmation but this time the sense of loss felt heavier than ever for Misaki. Even a tear escaped the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Months have passed since the card contractor incident. The remaining citizens were encourage by the extended life granted on to them. In a way it changed theirs hearts to be more giving and expected nothing in return. It was a sense of gratitude for something they couldn't see and expected. It was a debt that they couldn't repay in their lifetime. A new life was given to them. What was equivalent to a life?. In order to compensate though, they turned to one another and helped one another instead.

There were those that were strong enough and moved on with their lives. And there were those heavily scarred by the loss. They didn't show that grief on the outside. There was much more to be thankful for that grief for something that is lost and won't return. It was just something that dropped a tear down their cheeks whenever their mind wondered what could've been. One of those people was Misaki. Especially when she was at a bus stop when she finished work. It was such a nostalgic spot since the apartment where a man named Li ShenShung used to stay was completely visible. What couldn've been indeed?

It was one of those days where the weather report foretasted one story and reality told another. I was supposed to be sunny but nature said otherwise. For her luck she didn't bring an umbrella and the bus stop wasn't sheltered. No. It's ok. Misaki thought. She needed that rain to hide all the tears she's been holding back. Perhaps there really is someone out there watching over and saw the pain and grief in her heart. There was no way the dead would live again so another way of relieving the pain was by releasing it through tears. Only a temporary fix though however.

She was prepared to let it all out once the rain ran down her entire face to cove her tears but only after a few drops on her head it stopped. Huh? It was weird because everywhere else it was raining She looked up to the sky but she only saw the silhouette of the sun through the canopy of an umbrella. Why is there an umbrella? She followed the metal pole down to the hands holding it. Up the arms, slender built, then to the face. A smiling face of an individual with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"...Li-Li-kun..?!"

"You shouldn't stay in the rain Kirihara-san. You'll catch a cold!"

"Li-Kun!" She threw herself into his chest. Wrapping her arms around his slender body. It was then that her emotions took over and she just let out all the tears. Hei let her sob for a few moments. He wrapped the arm holding the umbrella around her then placed the other on top of her head, gently.

"It's Hei. My name is Hei"

"Hei...Just let me stay like this..."

The silence that came between them spoke when words couldn't describe how they felt. Just feeling each other's hearts thump on their chests. Feeling the craziness of the world subside when they were in each other's arms. It was a snapshot of a moment where stay forever in. However good things came to an end when Hei's stomach grumbled. Misaki looked up with a 'what-the-hell-was-that' look.

"Um!" Hei scratched his head in innocence. "I guess I haven't eaten for a while..."

"If you want..." Misaki said shyly. "You could come over to my place... I'll cook!"

"Sounds good Kirihara-san!"

"It's Misaki. Call me Misaki"

"Misaki-san" Hei said as he lifted up her chin gently and kissed her on the lips.

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! ...The End.**

 **I had fun writing this story and I hope you guys had fun reading it! Thank you all!**


End file.
